Various vibrating devices that vibrate to indicate, for example, an incoming call or message have been proposed. FIG. 14 is a plan view of a vibrating device 100 disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 15 is a side view of the vibrating device 100 in a state in which the vibrating device 100 is attached to a case 101. As illustrated in FIG. 15, the vibrating device 100 includes a support member 102 attached to the case 101 and an elastic plate 103 including a base end portion that is attached to the support member 102. As illustrated in FIG. 14, ceramic vibrators 105 are bonded to the elastic plate 103. In addition, a weight 104 is attached to a distal end portion of the elastic plate 103.
FIG. 16 is a sectional side view of a vibrating device 110 disclosed in PTL 2. As illustrated in FIG. 16, the vibrating device 110 includes a housing 111. A shim member 112 that is supported by the housing 111 at least at one end thereof is disposed in the housing 111. Piezoelectric elements 113 are provided at least at one side of the shim member 112.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-192782.
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-65569.